Lithium ion batteries (LiBs) have the highest volumetric and gravimetric energy densities compared to all other rechargeable batteries making LiBs the prime candidate for a wide range of applications, from portable electronics to electric vehicles (EVs). Current LiBs are based mainly on LiCoO2 or LiFePO4 type positive electrodes, a Li+ conducting organic electrolyte (e.g., LiPF6 dissolved in ethylene carbonate-diethyl carbonate), and a Li metal or graphitic anode. Unfortunately, there are several technological problems that exist with current state-of-the art LiBs: safety due to combustible organic components; degradation due to the formation of reaction products at the anode and cathode electrolyte, interfaces (solid electrolyte interphase—SEI); and power/energy density limitations by poor electrochemical stability of the organic electrolyte. Other batteries based sodium, magnesium, and other ion conducting electrolytes have similar issues.